


An unlucky Lucy & A shirtless Gray

by ManiacProductions



Series: Fairy Tail Re-Writes [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Scene, Episode: s02e03 Love & Lucky, Lucy's walk home, Paranoid Lucy, Possibly Out of Character, Protective Gray, Protective Happy, Protective Natus, Shirtless Gray, Slightly Stalker Gray, Stalker Jude Heartfilia, still compliant with the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacProductions/pseuds/ManiacProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-write of the the scene where Lucy is being followed by her father. This time, a certain eavesdropper steps in to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unlucky Lucy & A shirtless Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is a re-write of a scene in the episode Love & Lucky; it doesn't actually change the plot of the rest of the episode. Everything still happens the same before and after this scene.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this re-write and if you have any requests for any other scenes in Fairy Tail, leave a comment below.

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

 

Sitting at the bar in Fairy Tail's Guild Hall, the ice mage known as Gray Fullbuster discreetly listened intently as Lucy spoke with Natus and Happy about someone possibly watching her. She spook in a low voice while occasionally glancing at the guild hall's open doors, almost as if the person responsible for her bad feelings would instantly show up and reveal his -or her- self. Gray listened as the boys, well the boy and the cat, blew off her concern as nothing more than her being overly self conscious.

 _'It is possible that Lucy's just being paranoid.'_  The ice mage thought and hummed, a frown set in his features at the thought of someone stalking one of his best friends. Scanning the guild with a discreet eye, he spotted a few suspicious people around but none of them seemed to be interested in Lucy specifically.  _'It's also possible though that there is some creep following her.'_

"Some thing wrong, Gray?" A soft and kind voice said from behind the counter, causing Gray to jump a little and snap his attention to Mirajane. She a had a small, concerned frown on her face as she stood in front of him. Instead of answering though, Gray just shook his head and stood up. Maybe he should offer to walk the Celestial mage home tonight, just to make sure nothing happened to her. 

"It's nothing Mira." He says calmly, laying down some money to cover his meal. "I'm going to go and-shit." Gray cursed under his breath as he watched Lucy leave the guild and start her walk home.  _'So much for **that** idea.' _ 

"Gray?" Mira questions again, looking even more concerned now as she too watched Lucy leave. "Is it something with Lu-" 

"Bye Mira, gotta go!" He said, cutting off the bewildered barmaid as he rushed out after his blonde friend. He slowed his brisk pace down as he spotted Lucy and Plue walking along the route to her home. Following her at a distance, Gray kept a look out for other people. Some of the men and women that walked past him gave him odd looks, many of them whispering about "that creepy boy following that pretty blonde.", but Gray just brushed past them quickly and quietly. 

As the sky began to become darker though, a bad feeling washed over him and caused the hairs on the back on his neck to stand on end. Instead of catching up with Lucy though, he decided to slink into the dark shadows and blend in with his surrounds. Following her from a safe distance away, while feeling just slightly stalker-ish, Gray kept an eye out for anyone who would dare to hurt his friend. 

 _'So far, so good. Maybe she really is just being overly self-conscious.'_   He thought with a relived sigh. However his thoughts scattered when he watched as Lucy's turned and her eyes widened. She shot off running as quick as she could, Plue running right along side his owner down the walk way. Think that Lucy had spotted him and mistaken him for someone else, Gray was about to reveal himself and sooth her worries. That plan fell apart the moment he realized that someone  _was_  actually following Lucy, someone who was not him. In fact this bulky man was now chasing the blonde.

"Fuck." Gray cursed and began the chase, only looking away from the man to make sure Lucy was still okay. When he turned back to his target he realized that the man seemed to have just vanished. Gray sighed angrily and turned back to Lucy.

Just in time to see her stalker right in front of her.

"Lucy." The man said in a low tone, just barely loud enough for Gray to catch it.

He listened as the blonde screamed loudly, at a very high pitch, as she too realized that her stalker was now in front of her. "STOP IT!" She shrieked loudly, moving her body in to a defensive position to protect herself. Gray snarled as he watched her cower in fear from the hulking man.

"Oi, BIG GUY!" Gray shouted, revealing his presence from the shadows and ripping his shirt off in the process. "Leave Lucy alone!" Both Lucy and the man look over at Gray, each of them looking at him tensely. Lucy however relaxed once she realized that it was Gray and that he had, hopefully, come to save her.

"Gray!" She shouted happily, standing fully and rushing to stand and fight by her friend. Before she could actually get even a few steps away from the man though, the man's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist in a tight painful grip. Lucy cried out as she was yanked back a little and forced to stay near her captor.

"Lucy!" Gray shouted angrily, a slight fear creeping into him. He hadn't sensed any magic from this man, but it just because he might not be a mage didn't mean he couldn't hurt Lucy. "Get away from her!" He shouts, getting in the make position to get ready and attack the man when he got a clear shot.

"Lucy, it's me." The man said in a low rumbling voice, causing both Lucy and Gray to pause as they tried to identify the voice. The man released Lucy's wrist and she turned around to face him, slowly back away from him and towards her friend.

And it gave gray the perfect shot.

"Ice Make: Arrow!" Gray shouted, creating a thick ice arrow and sending it flying at his opponent. The man tried to dive out of way arrow and was too slow to dodge it completely. The arrow caught the fabric of the man's hood and ripped it off, revealing his face to the two teens. The bulky man was a blond with a thick bushy beard and long dirty-ish hair. Gray had no clue who the hell this guy was but by Lucy's gasp, she sure knew him.

"F-Father?" She stuttered out and again moved closer to Gray, getting farther away from Jude Heartfilia. Gray quickly moved to stand beside Lucy and he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back a little more, so he was standing in front of her. Gray clearly remembered all the pain and suffering Lucy and his guild had went through because of this man, he remembered every tear Lucy shed, and he remembered every bruise and cut that blemished her body. He remembered it all and he never, not ever, wanted Lucy to have to go through something like that again.

"What do you want, bastard?" Gray said between clenched teeth, more than ready to just punch this jerk out and walk Lucy the rest of the way home.

"I want to speak with my daughter, boy." Jude said, looking past Gray to study his beautiful daughter. "Alone." He emphasizes when Gray doesn't bother stepping aside and moving away from his little girl.

"That's never go-" 

"It's alright Gray." Lucy interrupted him, placing a calming hand on his upper arm to hopefully relax the ice mage. "I'll talk to him." She says, looking defiantly up at her father. She was not backing down and she wouldn't hide behind Gray either, she was strong and she could handle her father just fine.

"Lucy, are you sure? I mean I could easily just kick his ass right here and we could leave." He suggested and Lucy smiled sadly at him while her father bristled angrily. Gray smirked at the old man and cracked his knuckles eagerly.

"I'm sure." She said to him and Gray nodded, walking a safe distance away from the father and daughter. He leaned against the wall of a nearby building, far enough away that he couldn't hear the conversation yet close enough that he could intervene if Jude decided to do anything stupid. He wasn't too happy as he watched the two talked, especially as he watched Jude hand an upset Lucy a slip of paper. His frown deepened even more as he watched Jude hold out his hand and Lucy move slightly away from him. With suspicion he continued to observe the two, well that is until the shouting started from both of them.

"LUCY!" Gray stepped forward, ready to beat the shit out of him at Lucy's call.

"LEAVE!" She shouted before Gray could even open his mouth to ask her if she need any assistance. She rushed off quickly and Gray chased after her, doing a quick -yet very sloppy- one handed Ice Make on the ground to freeze it so her father couldn't follow them. He chased after her with determination, his feet stamping on the ground as her heels clicked.

"Lucy, stop! C'Mon Lucy, stop!" Gray shouted after her and she slowed her run down to a slow walk till she finally just stopped. "Finally." He said and stopped beside her, catching his breath a little. "You've gotten faster." He compliments her.

"Yeah...Thank you." She said in a soft and sad tone, looking down despondently at the walkway underneath her feet. Gray sighed and ran a hand through his hair before wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. Her frame shook ever so slightly as she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. "I can't believe him. How could he stoop so low?" She asked her friend rhetorically and Gray just held her, not sure exactly how her low-life father could've stooped any farther. They stayed in that position for a few minutes before Lucy broke away from Gray, stilling wearing a sad smile on her pretty face.

"Lucy?" He questioned her, his eyes narrowing a little in concern.

"I should get going back home." She said and Gray nodded, walking off in the direction of her home. "H-Hey!" Lucy shouted quietly with wide eyes walking beside him. "What are you doing? You're house is the other way?" She pointed out and he nodded, continuing his walk to her home. "What are you doing then?"

"What does it look like?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm walking you home." Lucy blinked before she nodded and walked alongside him. She was too tired to put up a fight against him, plus she really didn't want her father to try and speak with her again.

They walked in silence the rest of the way, but it was a comfortable silence and both teens were thankful for that.

As her apartment came into view, Lucy stopped and turned to Gray. "Thank you, Gray." She said with a small smile and he nodded. And as if it never happened, they finished their walk just like before. As they came closer to her house, they both spotted Natus and Happy standing guard.

Lucy couldn't help but feel a tad bit better, however that mood dropped when her knight in icy armor and her fiery guard began trading insults. She sighed and walked up to her door, unlocking it quickly and stepped in.

From where he was, now with his pants missing too, Gray couldn't help but notice that she had left the door open for them.

"Oi Ice Princess, what's that smirk for! Huh?" Natsu shouted. 


End file.
